OutlawRyder
by Miss poetry
Summary: Robin Hood saved young Eugene and takes him under his wing and raises him to be a merryman.


Once Upon a Time Fan Fiction Outlawryder

Part I

In a orphanage run by three unkind sisters a young boy dreams of riches, of fantasy lands where he is a hero.

The head mistress who they called Mother Gothel is looking for young Eugene who has cleverly stolen apples. He hasn't done it out of malice he was simply hungry. They tended to eat most of the food and leave the scraps for the young boys.

The head mistress has discovered the missing apples and is looking for Eugene.

Mother Gothel: Eugene! Where are you? You little devil wait until to find it. It will be the hole for you and three days with no food or water.

The hole was the punishment that the mistresses had come up with. They would lock the poor boys in a deep well that was no longer used for water, they were given no food or water for three days. Eugene being a mischievous boy was use to it.

Mother Gothel : Eugene Fitzherbert, you come out this instant or you'll be sorry.

Poor Eugene is hiding but unlucky he is found by Mother Gothel. She pulls his by his ear.

Mother Gothel: You are a thief and a scoundrel, I'll teach you not to steal. You should thanks us for our kindness of keeping you here. I should sell you to the chimney sweeper he been asking about a boy. Maybe that would straighten you out

Eugene: Let me go!

She still pulling him by his ear and he's trying to break free.

Mother Gothel: I have a special punishment for you, maybe then you'll learn not to steal.

She hit him and he falls to the ground and she ties his feet.

Eugene: Let me go! LET ME GO! You witch.

He's struggling but it's no use. She hangs him by is feet inside the well. Poor Eugene starts to cry. This wasn't the life he wanted; he wants more than just survival. He decides to escape, he knows it's not easy, these witches as he calls them keep the young boys not out of kindness but more to exploit them. The poor boys are force to work and provide money for the three women.

Part II

Eugene Fitzherbert was a very smart boy so he stolen a pocket knife from the handyman last time the witches has send him to work. He luckily had it in his pocket with great difficult he was able to cut the binds of his feet. Once free he was able to think and plot his escape.

Escaping was the easy part; but he knew the streets were unkind to orphans boys. He would be send back or worse sold as a slave if discovered. He had heard rumors of Reul Ghorm a magnificent creature that would grant you, your heart's desire. He also knew it was for the purest of souls. He felt giving his history his soul was not pure. He had some money but a street boy with money was considered a thief even if he wasn't and thieves were hung.

He could disguise himself as a chimney sweep; but he knew that was a dangerous game if they found him he would be asked who he worked for. But he knew he had to leave, this was not life. He quickly removed one of the bricks and climbs into the tunnel. Eugene has spend so much time in the hole that he had mange to remove some of the stones and made a hole big enough to escape the well. He was happy to discover there was a tunnel that leads to Nottingham; from there all he needed to do was reach Sherwood Forest and he was free.

Once he is out of the tunnel he makes haste through the city with his dirty appearance and his broom he blends perfectly with the street chimney sweepers. He had almost made to Sherwood Forest when he is stop by the one man he cannot fool, the Sheriff of Nottingham he is on horse back with his man. Eugene knows it's impossible to escape.

Sheriff of Nottingham: Hey, you where are you going?

Poor Eugene has no idea what to do or say; if he runs they probably kill him; if he stays they probably sell him as a slave.

Sheriff of Nottingham: You ungrateful urchin you were escaping your master. I will teach you to obey. He gets off his horse and with a whip in hand hits poor Eugene sending straight to the floor. Eugene knows he's done for it; it's worse than he thought they will probably hang him.

He hears the hoofs of another horse.

The man: He's with me.

Sheriff of Nottingham: Robin Hood, why am I not surprised. You cannot win you are outnumbered.

From behind Robin Hood come out the Merry Men.

Robin Hood: Leave the boy.

Sheriff of Nottingham knows that a fight with Robin Hood and his Merry Men is not wise they armed with bows and arrows.

Sheriff of Nottingham: Fine then keep the boy. We will see each other again and you won't be so lucky.

The Sheriff of Nottingham and his men gallop away into town. Eugene is grateful that this Robin Hood has just saved his life. But he also fears that he might try to enslave him.

He's walking away. But he is stopped by Robin Hood.

Robin Hood: Where might you be going lad?

Eugene: Just around.

Little John one of the Merry Men is confused as to why Robin Hood would care about a street urchin. Sure they help the poor and they just save the boy's life but why not let him go on his way. Robin Hood must have read Little John face.

Robin Hood: Can you see it; he could be one of us. We can teach him our ways.

Little John: He's only a child.

Robin Hood: That may be but with our guidance he can become a Merry Man, a man of honor who helps others. So what do you say lad? Care to join the Merry Men. My name is Robin Hood what is your name.

Eugene has nothing left so he decides to join the band of the man that save his life.

Eugene: My name is Eugene Fitzherbert.

Robin Hood: Welcome to the Merry Men, Eugene.

Part III

Eugene spend ten year with the Merry Men. They basically raise him and Robin Hood became like a father figure to him. He no longer went by the name Eugene but rather by Flynn Ryder. He was after all the fast rider which made him a great asset to the Merry Men. No one could outrun the rider. Flynn was reckless and wild; he often took unnecessary risks which usually ended with a fight between the Merry Men. Robin, knew that his heart was true but fear that someday the Flynn would chose a different path. He felt some dark energy around Flynn. But all Robin could do was let fate unfold.

The Merry Men were planing their next heist. Robin Hood is giving final instructions to Little John and Flynn.

Robin Hood: Little John, take Flynn you two are the fasted. We can't all go; it's a two man job. You can climb down to the cellar of King Midas castle he keeps a fortune right there. No need to be greedy avoid the castle and the guards. Flynn sticks to the plan we don't need unnecessary risk; it's a simple job in and out. After its done meet us at the forest.

Little John was not afraid to express his opinion about Flynn. It wasn't that hated the Flynn but he knew Flynn meant trouble.

Little John: Robin you can't be serious about Flynn. Why can't I take Alan?

Flynn: Afraid you can't keep up.

Robin Hood: Enough! Flynn I mean it no messing with the plan.

Flynn rode ahead on his beloved horse Maximus leaving Little John behind. Flynn for once stuck to the plan and they made their way back to the camp. But something happened to Flynn seeing all those riches at King Midas castle he began to dream of a bigger life.

A few days later Flynn was riding in the forest by himself. He was surprised to see merchant heading into town. It was then that he got the idea to rob him. He thought to himself we are thieves why not steal for myself for once. He put on a handkerchief on his face leaving only his eyes exposed. He knew he was the fasted rider so running away would be easy. He quickly puts his plan in motion and in a matter of seconds the stole the merchant's money. After the heist he began to think that maybe he could have a better life. If he could steal enough money he could leave the Merry Men and live the life of a king; the life he felt he deserved. He spends the next few months robbing innocent people on the forest.

Robin Hood couldn't help notice something had change in Flynn. He had tried to talk to him but Flynn would simply shut him out. He figured that Flynn was at that age that he was becoming a man. He was still rather young and he was barely turning 18 in a couple of days so Robin figured, Flynn was doing some soul searching so he put his worries behind him.

Robin Hood had rallied the men; he had plans of a heist that would help the people of a kingdom called Corona. An enchantress had taken residency nearby she live an house that looked ordinary but in reality it was a palace. Her magic allowed her to create the illusion of common house. She was evil and had accumulated a vast treasure from exploiting young boys. Lucky for the Merry Men this enchantress didn't believe anyone would be bold enough to steal from her so she hid her treasure in a room with no magical protection. Robin had warned the men not to steal from anyone else for the people of Corona were nice and righteous people. But Flynn had a hidden agenda.

They have achieved their goal and were celebrating their heist. Robin senses something is wrong with Flynn.

Robin Hood: Flynn, what's wrong? The last few days you been distant. Tired of life on the on the run and not enough adventure.

Flynn: Nothing's wrong. I guess I'm just tired. I'll call it a night.

It was rather late and the men were getting ready to go to bed. Flynn goes into his tent and pretends to go to sleep. He had left his beloved horse Maximus on the far end so it would be easier to leave without attracting attention. Once he heard all the men have fallen asleep he beings his work. He rides into the night waiting for stupid night travelers to rob. Luck was on his side a royal carriage carriage was passing, using the skills that Robin Hood and the Merry Men had taught him he quickly disarms the guards and steals the treasure and gallops into the night.

He is stop dead in his tracks when he sees a horse blocking his path; it's Robin Hood.

Flynn was trying to defend his actions.

Flynn: I was securing more treasure for the people.

But the look in Robin face is one of disappointment.

Robin Hood: Save it Flynn. We are thieves but we are not thieves. A thief steals out of malice and for personal gain, we still for the people. There is no honor in thievery and you my friend have no honor, and no place amongst the Merry Men, now leave.

And just like that Flynn disappears into the night of the kingdom Corona.


End file.
